1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake system for a motor vehicle which is designed particularly to provide hydraulic braking pressure with hysteresis characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
To improve riding comfort, various means have been proposed to provide a brake with hysteresis characteristics. One such means is to provide a vacuum booster with a reaction rubber disk between an input piston and an output rod.
In order to obtain sufficient hysteresis in a hydraulic booster, a seal may more tightly be clamped between the input and output members. This results in an increase in the resistance to sliding movement of the input member and thus, requires greater pedal pressure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a brake system for a motor vehicle, which provides sufficient hysteresis characteristis in a hydraulic pressure source.